From Umbrellas to Burning Chocolate: 25 Drabbles
by WinniUsagi
Summary: 25 short drabbles of our favorite couple. Kudos to anyone who knows why the number is 25!
1. Result of Their Love

**A/N:**** Ack! T_T I know I could've done better! D: *pulls out hair* But you guys will like it, right? No? Oh.**

**Yay, my first Ita-Kiss drabbles fic! :D I hope you guys enjoy it! ^_^ Sorry each chapter is super duper short O.o I suck at drabbles, especially Ita-Kiss ones! T_T**

_**I do not own Itazura Na Kiss!**_

**Result of their Love**

**Words: 514**

She was a mix of both of them. A mix of the two most opposite people on this planet. No, in this universe. A mix of the rather clumsy, beautiful, high-spirited, not-so-bright young woman and the intelligent, quiet, handsome yet rather cold young man. She was a mix of said two people.

She had gained her always-shining, lovely bright brown eyes, warm smile, heart-shaped face with bright pink cheeks, bubbly personality, hard determination, cute voice, and infinite love for her father, while, at the same time, inherited his ruffled brown hair, brightness, intellect, levelheadedness, and ability to become rather easily annoyed by rather stupid people and when her mother immediately assumed things or ended up messing something up with her clumsiness.

She would always compete against her to gain his attention and love, ending up winning almost all the time, and call her 'stupid' whenever she lost, sticking out her bright pink tongue behind his back, which often infuriated her as she turned around, stomping away angrily as she muttered furiously under her breath.

She would also tell her that she didn't want her to pack her lunch, as she didn't want her friends at school to think that her mother's burnt sushi was some kind of thick, black worm stuffed with undercooked vegetables.

She would run to him whenever needed, complaining that _she _wouldn't let her do whatever she wanted, which included getting a new toy, playing with her dolls, or trying to help her with cooking. In the end, she would eventually get what she wanted with his help, laughing at her as she pouted angrily at his actions.

She would, however, always tell him that, no, she didn't want _him_ to give her a bubble bath, because _she_ would always mess up, slipping on the bubble soap she had spilt all over the bathroom floor, looking really funny, covered in bubbles and always making her laugh at her clumsiness.

She would also tell him that she wanted _her_ to rock her to sleep, not him, because even though her voice could be a bit loud and annoying at times, it would immediately quiet down at 8 P.M to softly sing her to sleep, and her arms were sturdy and loving like a mother's arms should be, her movements so smooth that she would instantly close her bright brown eyes and fall into the land of dreams.

She would feel her heart break in, as she called it, a 'gazillion bajillion pieces' when she heard them fighting loudly nearby, and would, despite her deep love for him, start yelling at him when she saw her eyes start to produce small tears which would stream down her cheeks. But she would feel like she was on top of the world, dancing in heaven, when she saw them make up, apologizing, their faces smiling at each other as they hugged one other tightly, never letting go.

She was the mix- no, the result of the two. She was the result of their infinite and pure love for each other.

Her name was Kotomi.

**A/N:**** Sorry the whole "she", "she" and "he" thing was a bit confusing...I tried my best to distinguish between Kotoko and Kotomi when I was talking about the both of them in one paragraph. Sorry if you guys got confused D: But the "she" in the beginning of each and every paragraph refers to Kotomi. Hope that helps :D**

**(But if you guys really need to know who was who, then write a review or shoot me a PM about it, and I'll add a new chapter with the names A.S.A.P)**

**Anyways, please review!(: Tell me what I need to work on so I can keep it for future reference! :D**


	2. Umbrella

**A/N:**** So I've decided to make this a 100 drabbles story. I've noticed there weren't many drabble stories in the Itazura Na Kiss section, so I decided to make this! ^_^ Hopefully it'll turn out fine.**

_**I do not own Itazura Na Kiss.**_

**Umbrella**

**Words: 341**

Kotoko couldn't take it. The question had been bouncing around her for a while, her mind banging against the walls of the insides of her head, screaming and demanding to know the answer.

She curled up against the pillows of her bed, tugging gently on the sheets to cover herself. She had taken a warm shower after Naoki had asked permission from her father to marry her, the two of them soaking wet from the rain, yet she still shuddered at -what she considered- the cool touch of the fleece blankets, her skin producing small goosebumps. She looked up at Naoki, who was, much to her surprise, tucking her in, making sure that his mother wasn't peeking through the door with a video camera. He noticed her current short attention span and raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?" He asked, her head still spinning as she couldn't believe that those exact same lips had asked her an hour ago if he could marry her.

"Kotoko?" He asked again, and when she didn't respond, he sighed. "Are you considering when I asked you if you wanted to sleep in the same bed? So I won't become the 'mean Irie-kun' in the morning?"

Kotoko pouted, sticking out her tongue at him. "Of course not!" She retorted, her cheeks turning slightly pink as she crossed her arms and looked away from him, her brown hair flying over her shoulder as her eyes glued themselves to her frilly sheets. "I was just wondering about something..."

"What is it?"

Kotoko bit her lip, knowing she couldn't take it anymore. She looked up at him, her bright brown eyes confused. "What happened to that umbrella that we left in the rain?"

**A/N:**** I hope you guys liked it! ^_^ Review please! (:**


	3. Eyes

**I do not own Itazura Na Kiss.**

**3. Eyes**

**Words: 250**

She hated those eyes. She hated those gray, mesmerizing eyes.

She hated how they cast a hypnotizing spell on her, how she couldn't stop her own from watching them, how they could make her head spin whenever she faced them, how they wouldn't give a damn if she wrote a love letter that confessed her three-year long love for them. She especially hated how they could make her world immediately die when they wanted her not too close to them, as if she were some type of disease instead of person.

She hated those eyes because they belonged to the most coldest, cruel and unfair person on this planet.

But then again, she loved those eyes.

She loved how, when they smiled at her, her heart would simply lift high, as if it magically sprouted wings and flew out of her chest. She loved how when they laughed, they looked like the most magical thing ever, as if not even the brilliance of the sun could match it in beauty. She just loved it.

But those lovely eyes would rarely smile or laugh at her. They would be filled with disapproval whenever they looked at her, and she could immediately feel her throat start to choke up with tears. And when she tried to stop thinking about them, they would immediately show up in front of her, displaying their hate and feeling of annoyance.

She hated those eyes. She really did.

But then again, she loved them too, didn't she?


	4. Fault

**I do not own Itazura Na Kiss.**

**4. Fault**

**Words: 1,020**

Naoki immediately got up from his seat -which was now rather wet from his sweaty, nervous hands gripping it too hardly- as soon as he sensed the OB/GYN's presence enter the hall.

"How is she?" He instantly asked, and the doctor nodded at the man, his expression half-apologetic. "She's fine, but still recovering from the shock."

Naoki felt an immediate pang of guilt strike through him. What kind of husband was he? How could he have let this happen to his own wife? "When can she leave?" He asked, hearing his voice slowly lower down to a half-whisper.

"I'd say she can leave by tomorrow night." The doctor pushed his glasses against his nose, which surprisingly annoyed Naoki. "Am I allowed to go in?"

"She's rather shaken up, but yes, go. She looks as if she needs someone to comfort her right now. She needs someone to let her know that this isn't her fault." He smiled a bit, and Naoki nodded, returning the gesture slightly at one of his doctor comrades, but the guilt still slowly eating him alive. "Okay. Thanks, Gurio-kun." He said, and walked over to the white door, taking a deep breath. How on Earth could he face Kotoko after the horrendous thing he allowed happen to her?

Slowly raising his hand, he grasped the door knob and turned it, sliding the door open and stepping in. As if his first step was a call to her, he saw the girl of previous discussion's head look up as he slid the door shut. "Irie-kun!"

Naoki walked further into the room, sitting by the bedside. He looked up at her and his eyes almost popped out at the close-up sight of her.

She looked so different. Her wavy, brown, playful hair seemed dead by her side and her joyous chestnut eyes were ghosts now, their rims dark red from crying. Her whole face was a chalkish-white and it seemed her whole, beautiful and energetic spirit was gone. Yet she still tried to smile and comfort him, even though it was _her_ loss. "Irie-kun," She whispered again, her voice now a croak, which displayed her weakness. "I'm so happy you're here."

"Kotoko..." He whispered back, and he saw her eyes slightly light up, "...how are you feeling?" He asked, and then felt like smacking himself for asking such a stupid question. What kind of question was that?

"I'm..." Kotoko slumped back into the hospital bed, her disappointment in that question shown as she looked down at her clasped palms by her stomach, where there was a slight bump. "...fine." Of course, that question wasn't the one she was thinking he'd ask. "Just a bit tired after losing a baby." She smiled at him.

Naoki could start to feel the tension in the room rise higher, as well as his guilt. The doctor's words- _"She needs someone to let her know that this isn't her fault."_- echoed throughout his ears. He reached out, his fingertips barely touching the outer layer of her hands. "Kotoko-"

"I really am clumsy, aren't I, Irie-kun?" She whispered quietly, edging her hands away from him, and Naoki could see small crystal tears start to flow down her pale cheeks. "I lose a tiny bit of sleep, become really tired at work, and fall down the stairs, killing our little angel. And all because of what?" She looked up at him, still smiling at him, but it looked like she was forcefully pulling up the corners of her lips, as if it was painful. "Because I got only a few hours less of sleep." She started to hiccup as the tears rolled down faster and her smile started to falter. "Irie-kun, sometimes I wonder how you keep up with me, the most stupidest person in this universe!"

"Kotoko, it's not your fault." He said firmly, reaching out and wrapping his arms around her shoulders as he remembered the incident, "It's equally my fault as it is yours. It's my job to protect you, and I didn't. I should've been there when I knew you were tired, but I wasn't. It's my fault, too."

Kotoko looked at him, her expression hurt. "B-But I-Irie-kun, I fell d-down! The doctor s-said that pregnant w-women rarely m-miscarry after falling, y-yet I did! I'm the worst l-luck ever! H-How can I be a m-mother if I can't e-even take care of a t-three-month old b-baby?"

"It's okay," Naoki gently broke off their embrace, his eyes staring directly into hers, "Maybe this baby wasn't meant to be. Maybe it was some sort of sign saying that we should still wait."

"B-But he was so b-beautiful..." Kotoko's eyes started to stare off into another world, as she continued to hiccup, remembering the dreams of her small baby she had. "H-He had y-your eyes and h-hair, Irie-kun! And your i-intelligence! He was s-simply adorable and he was..." Kotoko started to cry harder, and Naoki tried to calm her down. "Shh, it's all right. Kotoko, it's all right." He whispered, but she would not stop crying. Finally, he lifted her chin up to look into her eyes again, and kissed her, hoping that this time, it would convey a message that he couldn't speak in words.

And it did. Her chestnut brown eyes started to widen in surprise, but the tension in her body completely disappeared as he felt her melt in his arms. When he broke the kiss off, the look of surprise was still present in her eyes, and he hugged her, tighter than the previous time. "Listen to me: none of this is your fault."

"B-But-"

"You'll be a wonderful mother, Kotoko. Maybe the time isn't right currently, but I know that any child would be extremely lucky to be in your loving care."

Kotoko's eyes widened in surprise again, but then slowly closed gratefully, her true, genuine smile returning onto her face. "Irie-kun...thank you..." She whispered, and hugged back, letting out a sigh of relief. "I love you. So much."

Naoki could feel a smile creep onto his face, too. "I love you too, Kotoko."


	5. I Love You

**I do not own Itazura Na Kiss.**

**I Love You**

**Words: 389**

Naoki bent down, his eyes focused solely on the grey tombstone in front of him as he ignored the rain beating down on his body. The strength of the hard rain falling on him was nothing compared to her words, which were now echoing through his mind many times.

_"They're right! Everyone's right! You don't love me at __**all!**__" _

He took a deep breath as he lowered his hands down to the wet soil surrounding the grave. He set the bouquet of red roses down by it, not letting the the tombstone out of his sight, as if his watching it would bring her back into his limp arms. He wanted to hold her once again, embrace her, hear her beautiful voice whisper her love for him, smell her scent, listen to her silly words...

"_Why on earth did you marry me, Irie-kun? Why did you marry me, have a child with me, and promise to be by my side forever?"_

He felt a knife slicing through his heart as he wiped away his tears -which were now mixing with rain- on his face. He lightly sniffed, not believing how stupid he was. He had been such an idiot, and because of his actions, she was gone. Forever.

_"I had loved you ever since freshmen year in high school! I even wrote you a damn love letter, do you remember that?"_

He raised his hand to his pocket, feeling the slightly wet envelope rustle around as he poked it. He slid his finger across the inked words on the front- "To: Irie Naoki-sama".

_"And I would try __**everything**__ to get your attention! Even after marriage, becoming a nurse, and having Kotomi, you said we would be happy together! That you'd finally respect me and love me as a wife for having grown up so much! You LIAR!"_

Why had he been so stupid? He had made so many mistakes with their marriage in the past, and he was lucky to have her forgive him, but not this time. He had made the biggest mistake of all, and now she wasn't there for him anymore. She never would be.

_"You hate me!"_

Naoki shook his head, his wet brown hair shaking around him as he bent his head further down. "No, Kotoko. You're wrong," He whispered quietly, "I love you."


	6. Visit

**I do not own Itazura Na Kiss. I didn't know Mrs. Aihara's real name, so I came up with one of my own.**

**Visit**

**Words: 650**

"Are you excited, Irie-kun?"

"Why?"

"You're finally going to meet my mother!"

Naoki nodded, his sandy bangs falling over his face as they walked through the funeral home. A long silence followed as he and his newly-wed wife walked on the bright green grass in the cloudy weather, contrary to the depressing mood that had been applied to the current event. He cleared his throat and looked down at her, wondering why- and _how_ she looked so peaceful visiting this area. They were going to the eternal resting place of her mother's ashes a few days after they had gotten married, as his mother had claimed they "needed Kotoko's mother's beautiful blessings" in order to carry on with their marriage.

What he didn't understand was, though, was why everyone wanted them to get Kotoko's mother's blessings _after_ they had gotten married.

"This is it!" Kotoko beamed at the silver tombstone, where the words "Here lies Aihara Michiru, a beautiful and loving wife, who unfortunately had to leave us, her husband and daughter, behind" were engraved darkly on it. Kotoko bent down and placed the red rose she carried on the soil, still grinning brightly. _"Konnichiwa, okaa-san,"_ She greeted, standing up, "I'd like you to meet my husband, Irie Naoki-kun."

Naoki nodded at the grave. _"Konnichiwa,_ Aihara-san," He said, placing his white rose onto the soil next to Kotoko's, "It's nice to finally meet you."

_"A-Ano,_ _okaa-san,"_ Kotoko looked down at the grave, "I know this may sound a bit late, but Irie-kun and I have gotten married. We would like your blessing. And although you're not here with us now, I was wondering if you would show us your blessing or the way you feel at this in some way."

The wind started to blow a bit faster, and Naoki could see leaves starting to swirl, starting to cover around them and dance in a simple way, covering them as they swirled. Kotoko seemed to brighten at this, and bowed at the grave. _"Arigatou,_ _okaa-san!"_ She chirped, and took Naoki's arm, turning away. "Come on, Irie-kun, let's go back!"

"But..." He blinked, a bit confused by her reaction, "How did you know that was an agreement? How do you know what her answer was?"

"Simple!" She giggled, "I just listened to the wind, and I didn't feel a sort of negative feeling. In fact, I feel so much better!" She tugged on his sleeve, pointing at the car, "Come on, let's go back!"

Naoki smirked. "Well, I have something I'd like to tell her, if you don't mind. Wait for me, okay?"

Kotoko blinked for a moment, and then nodded. "O-Okay." She hesitantly left him, and he turned to face the grave. He took a deep breath, trying to calm his racing heart. He was going to talk to a tombstone, hoping it'd give him more answers than his wife. "Forgive me if I seem upfront, Aihara-san, but I didn't understand whether you've given us your blessing. Will you give me another sign?"

"Ir-i-e-kuuuuun!" Kotoko yelled from behind, and he turned around, watching her twirl around as drops of rain fell from the sky, darkening both of their clothing. He looked up. _"Is this a sign...?"_

"C'mon!" Kotoko ran up to him, her voice breathless, "You're going to get wet, and your wife doesn't like it when that happens, because you get super grouchy!" She laughed and spun, clearly enjoying the rain.

Naoki stared at her and then took her hand, brung her closer and kissed her. Her bright brown eyes blinked in confusion for a moment, and then closed, kissing him back as she wrapped her arms around his neck, a small smile stretching onto her face. She then kissed him on the cheek quickly and started to drag him towards the car. "Now come _on!"_

Naoki laughed and then looked up at the sky, nodding. _"Thank you, Aihara-san."_

**A/N:**** Review please?(:**


	7. Beauty

**A/N:**** I've decided to change the number of drabbles from 100 to 25, because:**

**1) That was the number of Ita-Kiss episodes.**

**2) I cannot write 100 drabbles. XD I lack the amount of imagination needed for 100. Sorry guys!**

**This one's a rather large drabble. . .nonetheless, I hope you all like it! It was fun to write! ^o^**

**I do not own Itazura Na Kiss.**

**Beauty**

**Words: 1,659**

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Kotoko asked, her bright brown eyes sparkling with fascination as she took in the scene in front of her. The way the bright golden sun shone on the dark blue waves, the calm and peaceful noise it emitted, the comfy cream-colored sand squished between her toes- it was all so amazing. She turned. _"Ne,_ Irie-kun?"

The brunette that stood next to her sighed, his hands nonchalantly relaxing in his pockets as he shrugged, not really paying attention to the area that fascinated the excited female. "What's so special about it? It's just a beach." He shook his head, "It's only a border of a body of water touching the sides of a 10-mile sandbox."

Kotoko pouted and crossed her arms in front of her chest, a look of slight disapproval all over her face. "Geez, can't you be admiring for something for _once?"_ She asked, "You don't seem to like anything!"

"That's because I don't like things that are useless and stupid. Like stupid girls." Naoki said, and Kotoko's cheeks flushed an angry red as she muttered something grumpily under her breath, and turned away, much to his invisible amusement. He then shrugged. "Maybe I have a different definition of beauty then you do." He said, rolling his eyes, "Maybe what I find beautiful, you don't. There's no true definition of beauty, Aihara."

Kotoko huffed again. "I disagree with that." She mumbled.

It had been a few months since Kotoko and her father moved in with the Irie family, and it was now halfway through their summer vacation. Mrs. Irie had excitedly suggested that the entire family go to the beach, as it'd give them all "family bonding time", and claimed that no one could talk their way out of it, much to Yuuki and Naoki's disappointment.

_"Ne,_ Yuuki-kun!" Kotoko called out to the shorter Irie, waving her arms back and forth. "I bet you can't run further into the water than I can!"

"I don't want to!" Yuuki yelled towards the girl, sitting underneath the umbrella that Mrs. Irie had laid out. His mother and Kotoko both pouted, and the older walked over to her son. "Why not, Yuuki?" Mrs. Irie demanded, placing her hands on her hips, "Go have some fun time with your future sister-in-law!"

"She's not my future sister-in-law!" The short boy retorted, "There's no way _Onii-chan_ would marry such an unintelligent pig!"

Kotoko stuck out her tongue. _"Both the brothers are such meanies!"_ She thought angrily, and tried to ignore Naoki's agreeing at Yuuki's constantly calling Kotoko names. But before she could say anything, her legs stormed her up to Naoki, her expression upset as an idea hatched itself in her mind. "Let's have a challenge!" She exclaimed challengingly, and Naoki raised a coffee-colored eyebrow. "Really? And what does this challenge consist of?"

She smoothened out her bright blue bathing suit, twisting her toe in the sand as she looked at him. "If I can swim further into the water than you can, then you must admit that this beach and- hell, you'll admit that _everything_ in nature is beautiful!" She piped, her almond eyes wide with excitement.

"And if _I_ win?" Naoki asked.

Kotoko tapped her chin. She hadn't actually thought about that. "U-Um..."

"Exactly." He turned, starting to walk away from her, "There's no reason for me to participate in such a stupid and worthless-"

"I'll give you back the film of that picture of you in a dress!"

Naoki froze in his tracks and whipped around to face the shorter girl, his eyes glaring at her. He quickly glanced back at their parents and Yuuki, who didn't seem to be paying much attention, and then walked over to Kotoko, his glare looking down at her. "You mean you didn't get rid of the film?" He growled underneath his breath.

Kotoko giggled, her expression teasing. "Welllll," She sang, "I gave you back the real picture, but before I did," She laughed again, "I made sure I was in possession of the film just in case I ever needed to make a copy. You know," She turned away from him, staring out into the water, "For emergency reasons."

"And if I don't cooperate, you'll-"

"Yup! The conditions are the exact same as the tutoring conditions!"

Naoki ran a hand through his bright brown hair, frustrated. _"How can this little girl do such a thing?"_ He thought angrily, and then sighed. "Fine. I'll take part in your little fight."

"Hooray!" Kotoko jumped up happily, punching the air happily with her fists, "Get ready to lose for the first time in your life, Irie-kun!"

Naoki shook his head. "I won't." He muttered, and started to swim into the water, moving further and further away from the beachside. _"There is no way I can lose this. I must retrieve that film before she shows it to everyone else at school."_ He shook his head again, not believing what was happening. _"This girl truly is something else, though. First she gives me a love letter, confessing her love for me, then moves in, taking over my life, and now she's blackmailing me into participating in a stupid contest with her?"_ He sighed. _"What on Earth is this? Some kind of test or something?"_

He felt his feet relaxing into the bottom of the water as he stopped swimming to take a brief break. He turned around and realized that he had swam much farther than he thought, and that, for once, he actually thought the view of the beach looked nice. _"I hate to admit it, but it _does_ look rather interesting from this point of view."_ He thought, feeling the cool waves brush against his soaked grey T-shirt, and the heat of the sun drying his wet bangs. The feeling felt nice, and he wanted to stay like this.

Naoki turned around, now noticing that the reason he was so far in the water wasn't nearby. "...Aihara?" He tilted his head in confusion, looking around him. He didn't see anyone nearby, except for his family and Kotoko's father, who were all enjoying themselves back on the sand. He could feel his heart starting to quicken, and swirled in the water again, trying to find her. _"Where on Earth did she go?"_ He faced the other side of the water, turning his back towards the beach and looked into the distance. _"Surely she didn't go further into the water than I did...did she?"_

He held his breath and quickly ducked down into the water, blinking a few times to keep his eyes open as he looked around until a familiar chestnut color caught his eye.

There.

Starting to fall back deeper into the water after her few failed attempts to swim back to the surface was a half-conscious Kotoko, her body now curved into a "C" shape as she fell downwards. "Kotoko!" He yelled in the water, and her head slowly turned, her tired eyes widening a bit before they closed completely. Naoki felt his legs starting to propel quickly, pushing him forward as he stretched his arms out and grabbed the girl, bringing her up. He could feel her arm trying to move upwards as he caught her, and he was surprised that she was still a bit conscious. Naoki wrapped one of her arms around his neck, looked up towards the surface and started to swim, trying to move closer to the beach with Kotoko being half-dragged, half-held by him.

As soon as he was a few meters away from the beach, he called out to his family. "Bring a towel!" He yelled, and they frantically ran around, trying to find one as he looked down at the unconscious brunette. He wrapped one arm around her back and the other underneath her legs and got up, starting to walk towards the beach. He ignored the squeal that his mother screamed, and gently laid Kotoko down on the blanket they laid out.

_"Onii-chan,_ perform CPR!" Mrs. Irie exclaimed, her eyes bright and camera ready, "Kotoko-chan has passed out, and you must save her!"

"But I-"

A small groan interrupted Naoki, and everyone looked down to see Kotoko shaking her head, her ponytail swishing back and forth as her brown eyes slowly fluttered open. "W-What happened?" She asked slowly, taking in the scene around her, "Did I win?"

"Actually-"

"Of course you did, Kotoko-chan!" Mrs. Irie half-sobbed, crushing the girl in a hug, and then turned to face the shocked Naoki. "Now, _onii-chan!_ Fulfill your part of the deal!"

"She didn't even win!" Naoki exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air, frustrated, "She drowned, and I had to go save her!"

Kotoko's grin immediately withered. "You...had to save me?" She whispered. _"Of course...Irie-kun always has me constantly depending on him...I always burden him with my presence, don't I?"_ She could feel her voice starting to choke up, and tears forming in her eyes, "I-I'm sorry."

Irie frowned as he looked at the brunette girl, whose eyes seemed to be downcast as she stared at the sand, the corners of her lips pulled down. He didn't know why, but a new feeling had now overcome him. He had begun to feel these weird feelings ever since she had moved in, and he could never understand why. He huffed and then shook his head. "Fine, you won."

Kotoko blinked. "W-What?"

"You won. Happy?"

Kotoko jumped up to her feet and started to twirl around, giggling and dancing excitedly in the sand. "I won!" She sang, "I won, I won!" She ran up to Naoki. "Now say it!"

Naoki sighed. "The beach is beautiful."

"Yay!" Kotoko kicked her feet high up in the air, her brown eyes sparkling with happiness and excitement as she ran around, dancing contentedly, "I won!"

Naoki didn't know why, but he felt a smile tug onto his lips.

_"I guess there is a true definition for beauty."_

**A/N:**** Review please?(:**


	8. Chocolate Cake with Pretty Vanilla Icing

**A/N:**** Sorry for not updating in. . .almost a year and a half! It's not like I had writer's block; I was just plain lazy. **

**Anyways, enjoy some pregnant-Kotoko-having-mood-swings and an upset Naoki :D**

**I do not own Itazura Na Kiss.**

**Chocolate Cake with Pretty Vanilla Icing**

**Words: 564**

"Irie-kun."

No response.

". . .Irie-kuuuuun."

The other turned towards Kotoko, his eyes were still closed, yet there was a small crease between his coffee-brown eyebrows.

". . .Irie-kun!"

A small grunt was his reply, and Kotoko snuggled closer, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Are you busy?"

Naoki moved his head to the side and then looked back at his wife, a frown still on his lips. "It's 4 A.M. I'm busy sleeping."

"Oh, okay."

Kotoko moved closer and rested her head against his shoulder, but the constant kicking in her stomach was not helping whatsoever.

"Irie-kun."

"What is it, Kotoko?" he growled.

"I'm hungry."

"Then go downstairs and eat something. I'm sure there's leftovers from dinner."

"But I don't want leftover dinner." Kotoko whined softly, now pressing her head further into Naoki's back, "Can you please go make something for me?"

When there was no response, she pursed her lips. "Could you please make me some chocolate cake with pretty vanilla icing?"

Naoki turned towards her, his usually-cold grey eyes now wide with surprise. "What?" he rasped tiredly.

"I wan- erm, little Naoki wants chocolate cake."

Naoki sighed at the nickname Kotoko had given to their now five-month old child, and ran a hand through his hair as he sat up in their bed. _"Not again. . ."_

"Kotoko, it's 4 in the morning-"

"Please? I promise I won't bother you ever again!"

"That's what you said last night, when you were asking me at midnight for strawberry and mango ice cream."

"But this time it's different!" Kotoko complained, pressing onto his arm. "I _need_ it!"

"I don't think you're listening to what I'm-"

"I knew it!" Kotoko started to cry, shining tears streaming down her cheeks in the dimly-lit room. "You don't care about me at all, do you, Irie-kun?" her voice continued to break as she rambled off. "You're gonna end up like one of those husbands who impregnates their wives and then leaves them on the street, aren't you?! That's how you think, isn't it?!"

"Kotoko, calm down-"

"Well you know what I think, Mr. Handsome Genius?!" Kotoko's voice was now filled with anger, her brown eyes raging with fire in them, "I don't need you! You're such a crazy, unloving, unappreciative slob!"

"Calm-"

"How _dare_ you not even _consider_ my simple request?!" she snapped, "I asked you nicely for a small cake, and you push me back?! Naoki, do you have a small, seven-pound baby growing in your stomach, pushing aside your bones and making you gain pounds by the second?! _I didn't think so, so you can just shut up and go back to sleep!"_

A few minutes later, Naoki found himself in the artificially-lit kitchen, mixing up together chocolate cake mix, eggs, vegetable oil and water in a mixing bowl as Kotoko sat at the dining table, her head resting on her propped-up elbows, her brown eyes filled with guilt.

"Irie-kun, you don't _have_ to. . .it's just cake, I can wait until we get back from the hospital. . ."

"_It's just hormones,"_ Naoki told himself as he continued to mix, a small vein throbbing in the side of his forehead, _"It's just normal signs of pregnancy, her mood swings will leave once the baby is born, just a few more months. . . "_

Unfortunately, Naoki was going to have to deal with a lot more as time would pass; he just didn't know it.


	9. 9 In His Arms

**A/N****: Sorry for not updating in forever! I'm trying to update my non-abandoned stories and actually be a good writer before I'm off to college (:**

**So here's another little drabble, ****HOWEVER****.**

**PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS CERTAIN DRABBLE HAS A "T" RATING. This drabble has some implications of sex at one point, ****so if you're not into something like that/are offended by such a thing, I recommend you not read the part that starts with** "**The second time", and skip over to "The third time". **

**It's not explicit****, so it's not exactly "M", but it's not exactly a "T", either. Can I give it a "T+"? :c**

**Anyways, for those of you still reading, I hope you like this one! For those of you not reading, do not worry, as I will come up with a new drabble hopefully very soon!**

* * *

><p><strong>In His Arms<strong>

Words: 848

The first time Naoki held Kotoko in his arms was the night before the date that his mother scheduled for his and Kotoko's wedding.

He was so exhausted after having to explain to Kotoko's friend, Kinnosuke, and Chris' father, Mr. Robbins, that he had chosen Kotoko and had planned to marry her, as well as having to go through every file of paperwork involved in order to switch to the medical department. His mother had already insisted that him and Kotoko "start to sleep together, as everyone knows, now", and he was too tired to argue with her.

It wasn't until Kotoko peered from his bedroom door, her wet hair clinging to her face as she knocked softly on the door, gently reminding Naoki that it was his turn to use the bathroom that he realised how tired he was. He ran his hand across his face and sighed, saying that he was coming, but he couldn't bring himself to get up from his bed.

Kotoko obviously noticed, and walked over, feet shuffling across the floor. Ever since he had turned everything upside down, making it known to everyone and, more importantly, her, that he loved Aihara Kotoko, she had been a bit more weary of him. However this time, she sat next to him on the bed and ran her hand through his hair softly, asking if he was okay.

"We're getting married tomorrow," he said, his own words foreign on his lips, "It just feels unreal that this is happening."

Kotoko nodded, but instead of responding, reached out and laced her fingers with his, a gentle smile stretching on her lips.

She just seemed so open, so _loving_, that he extended his arm around her back and pulled her down with him, settling his chin above her head. It felt so right, so _perfect._ It wasn't until he woke up to his mother's loud screeching and camera flash- "You two sleeping together! So cute!"- that he realised that the both of them had fallen asleep on his bed, intertwined in each other's arms.

Not that he minded.

The second time Naoki held Kotoko in his arms is the night of her birthday, the night she ran into the restaurant covered in blood, looking like a total disaster. His heart had almost given out, seeing her covered in red stains, and it took him a full two hours to accept the fact that the blood wasn't hers, to let his mind and heart know that she was alive, whole, complete, and with him.

That night, as he had her in his arms, he kissed her deeply, holding her a bit too tightly than was probably comfortable, but Kotoko hadn't complained as she reached up and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He kept kissing her everywhere, loving the way her voice would moan his name, adoring the way that she was responding to him and showing that she was his, as well as the way he was proving he was hers.

He couldn't seem to get enough of her, the way her face, heavily flushed yet trusting and beautiful, looked up at him lovingly throughout every second, and when she called him "Irie-kun", he simply shook his head, pecking her lips.

"Naoki." he told her.

Kotoko giggled quietly, and then whispered "Naoki" against his lips, bringing him closer to start another long kissing session. She had continued to call him "Naoki" a few moments later, as he held her hips gently and the two moved together, in sync.

The way everything had gone, so slow and passionately, had made him realise how lucky he was to have her, to have this beautiful thing called _love._

The third time Naoki held Kotoko in his arms is the night they find out Kotoko's pregnant. He cannot help but kiss her forehead, a permanent smile on his lips. She smiles back and nestles into his chest, the pair locked into each other's arms. Naoki's sure that he can even feel their child's presence together with them.

The fourth time Naoki held Kotoko in his arms is a few nights after she gives birth to Kotomi, after she's deemed well enough to go home from the hospital.

His mother, being the planner she is, had already an entire room modeled and designed for her granddaughter- "I _told_ you it would be a girl!"-, so by the time the family reaches home, Kotoko places the little newborn into her crib, a tired but loving smile on her face.

When her and Naoki get ready to go to bed, she literally collapses onto the bed, her movements slow and fatigued. Naoki reaches out and runs a hand through her hair, and she smiles at the comfort.

"I'm so proud of you." he says quietly, kissing her forehead and holding her carefully as he doesn't want her to move much, knowing her body still has to heal from giving birth.

"Thank you, Irie-kun," she whispers, snuggling deeper into his chest. "I love you."

"I love you too, Kotoko."

And he means it.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:** **Yay, schmoop all around! lol**

**Reviews make the world go round~! (:**


End file.
